Jak 3
by Nausicaa7
Summary: A little story I thought up about what might happen after Jak 2...contains spoilers.


Jak 3  
  
Nausicaä: Yeah, I know this has been done a million times before, but hey, my stories different, right? And if it isn't, please review and tell me. And this takes place after Jak 2, so spoilers run amuck! And I'm gonna catch one! (Chases after spoilers with a butterfly net.)  
  
Kirara: Riiiiiiiiight. And you thought this up WHERE, Nausicaä?  
  
Nausicaä: (Stops, breathing hard.) I dunno. Somewhere in school. I vaguely remember some teacher blabbing on... But hey, I was bored!  
  
Kirara: You're gonna fail.  
  
Nausicaä: Will not! Anyway, on with the fic. (Continues to chase spoilers.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a few days after Jak had saved Haven City from the Baron and the metalheads. He was sitting around at the Naughty Ottsel, bored out of his mind. Daxter was flirting with Tess, in between waiting on customers.  
  
"Hey Dax, do you know of anything I could do?" asked Jak.  
  
"Nope. Ever since you took down ugly over there," Daxter said, pointing to the mounted head of the metalhead leader, "there hasn't been anything exciting around here."  
  
"Dammit. I wish SOMETHING would happen...." said Jak.  
  
(Be careful what you wish for!!! Hehehe....)  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere outside the city, a dark, strange-looking oracle sat in an overgrown and crumbling old temple. It started to speak in a dark, menacing voice, although no one was there.  
  
"The balance has been upset. The Dark One has destroyed the metalhead leader, the source of my power. The balance between the light and the dark oracles must be corrected." Then, using the last of its power, the dark oracle revived the metalhead leader and Baron Praxis. When he did, their remains disappeared and they appeared on the floor in front of the oracle, and their bodies had been restored to as good as new. As the Baron and the metalhead leader woke up, the Dark Oracle spoke again. "You two shall join together to defeat my enemy, the Dark One, who is called Jak."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~  
  
In a shack in the back of the waterways of Haven City, another, lighter oracle started to speak.  
  
"A great evil has been awakened. It has revived my enemy, the metalhead leader. The Dark Oracle must be destroyed."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Later that night, at the Naughty Ottsel, Jak noticed something weird. "Hey Dax, what happened to the metalhead leader trophy?"  
  
"I dunno Jak. I'll go ask Tess if she's seen it," answered Daxter.  
  
"No, I haven't," said Tess, who was standing behind him.  
  
"Yeesh, don't sneak up on me like that!" said Daxter.  
  
"Daxter, I've been standing here the whole time," laughed Tess.  
  
"Then I wonder what happened to it?" said Jak.  
  
"I don't know," said Daxter, "but if I ever find out who took it, they'll be sorry they ever messed with me! "I" defeated it, after all. Jak helped...a little..."  
  
Jak rolled his eyes at his friends arrogant boasting, but Tess just laughed.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me!" said Daxter. "Why, if a metalhead ever came near me again, by the time I got through with him..."  
  
While Daxter was saying this, Sig, upon hearing him, decided to play a little joke on the arrogant ottsel. He took a metalhead trophy down, and motioned to Jak, and Jak nodded, then smirked.  
  
"Uhhh, Daxter?" said Jak.  
  
Daxter continued to brag...  
  
"Daxter?"  
  
"What?!?" the ottsel finally said.  
  
"Look...behind...you..."  
  
Daxter turned around just as Sig roared, and he came face to face with the metalhead. Daxter shrieked and ran up to Jaks shoulder so fast, he left a trail of smoke.  
  
"Get it Jak! Get it!" he yelled into Jaks ear. Everyone burst out laughing, and Daxter finally realized that he'd been tricked. To save what little pride he had left, he said,  
  
"I knew it was a trick all along! I was just playing along so YOU guys didn't look bad!"  
  
Jak just rolled his eyes again, and everyone laughed.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Nausicaä: Well, that's the end of chapter one. Sorry its so short.  
  
Kirara: Please review and tell us what you think. If we get a lot of good ones, I'll get her to write fast.  
  
Nausicaä: I'll just write it during school... so I could write a chapter a day, theoretically...  
  
Kirara: Yeah, theoretically.  
  
Nausicaä: Well, Sayonara! 


End file.
